


Pidge l'observatrice

by ManaMaVhenan



Series: The Lance-Katie-Pidge issue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: Quand Lance décide de discuter avec Pidge, il était loin d'imaginer les révélations qu'il entendrait. Mais en un sens, même ce qui est difficile à entendre est constructif...- Je ne te savais pas si douée pour l'observation.- Quand on est quelqu'un qui a autant de mal à socialiser que moi, on regarde les autres de loin et à force d'observer, sans vouloir me venter, je suis devenue très bonne dans la compréhension des autres et de leurs sentiments et de leurs choix. Je ne devine évidemment pas tout mais mes suppositions sont pratiquement toujours justes. Même si, ce talent décroit exponentiellement quand ce sont des choses qui me concernent.





	1. Chapitre 1

Lance avait eu du mal à gérer ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Pidge depuis son retour. Le problème étant que sa vision de Pidge était partiellement biaisée par ce qu'il avait vu de l'autre Katie. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, il ne voyait que  _Pidge_  alors qu'inconsciemment il cherchait à voir _Katie_. Il avait beau se réprimander de faire des amalgames, tout ce que son esprit inutilement compliqué voulait était de découvrir la Katie de ce monde.

Il connaissait Pidge. Elle était la partie émergée de l'iceberg mais lui, voulait savoir ce qu’il y avait sous la surface. Sous la surface, il y avait – la certitude ? la confiance ? l’amour ? – Katie. 

Depuis son retour, il ne passait pratiquement pas une minute tout seul. Il s’immergeait totalement dans la compagnie des autres comme une drogue. Il avait presque peur de se retrouver seul mais les autres acceptaient joyeusement sa présence parfois envahissante comprenant que c'était comme une thérapie pour soigner le sentiment de perte et d'abandon qu'il avait ressenti quand il était resté de l'autre côté. Cependant, il avait rarement eu l’occasion de rester seul à seule avec Pidge.

Mais comme en toute chose, la patience paie. Un jour où les choses étaient plutôt calme, que Keith était à nouveau en mission avec la Lame et que Shiro leur avait un peu lâché la bride (ces deux là étaient de vraies machines ces derniers temps) Lance avait trouvé l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus de la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Pidge était installée tranquillement dans le salon à bidouiller de petits appareils servants à Dieu seul savait quoi. Les souris étaient rassemblées à ses côtés à la regarder ou à lui apporter des petites pièces quand elle le leur demandait.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta, n'ayant visiblement entendu ni la porte s'ouvrir ni Lance approcher.

\- Oh. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu es devenu plus discret depuis que tu pilotes Red.

\- Tu penses ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Venant de notre pro de l'infiltration, c'est un compliment.

Apparemment, savoir que sa furtivité s'était améliorée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui faisait très plaisir. Elle secoua la tête en souriant avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Pigeon.

Elle continua à visser une petite plaque et lui répondit sans lever les yeux.

\- Je tente de réparer une boîte à musique pour Allura.

\- Oh ? Ça ressemble plus à un appareil ultra technologique plutôt qu'à une boîte à musique.

\- C'est  _altéen_ , tu te souviens ? En fait, les souris m'ont acheminé un coffret dont je ne voyais pas trop l'utilité et m'ont demandé de le réparer. Je suppose que c'est une boîte à musique mais tant que je n'aurai pas fini, je ne peux en être sûre.

\- Et tu fais ça sur ton temps libre ?

\- Quand aurai-je le temps de le faire sinon ? J'adore la technologie altéenne alors ça fera d'une pierre deux coups : moi, je m'amuse et Allura aura la surprise de retrouver quelque chose de son passé qui lui fera du bien après avoir tant perdu. C'est ce qu'on espère.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à toi de faire ça.

\- L'idée vient des souris. Mais je suis contente de faire ça pour la princesse.

Lance hocha la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle restait d'une gentillesse confondante et l'envie d'alléger son chagrin leur était commune à tous.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?

Pidge jaugea le paladin du regard. L'ingénierie n'était pas la tasse de thé de Lance et pourtant il voulait aider. S'il ne voulait pas jouer aux jeux vidéos ou discuter avec Hunk et qu'il se proposait autant lui laisser sa chance. Elle pouvait bien lui confier une tâche simple.

\- Très bien. Vu que j'ai totalement démonté cette boîte pour la comprendre, j'ai également démonté le coffret. Reconstitue-le. Au besoin demande aux souris.

\- Tu as conscience que Allura et toi êtes les seules à les comprendre ?

\- Rectification : Allura est la seule à les comprendre. Moi, je me contente d'interpréter au mieux leur mouvements et j'ai bon 95% du temps. Je suis assez fine observatrice pour ça.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de saisir les parties du coffret à monter.

\- Je ne te savais pas si douée pour l'observation.

\- Quand on est quelqu'un qui a autant de mal à socialiser que moi, on regarde les autres de loin et à force d'observer, sans vouloir me venter, je suis devenue très bonne dans la compréhension des autres et de leurs sentiments et de leur choix. Je ne devine évidemment pas tout mais mes suppositions sont pratiquement toujours justes. Même si, ce talent décroit exponentiellement quand ce sont des choses qui me concernent.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- J'imagine que c'est dû au fait que je suis introvertie et que je …

\- Tu ?

\- Laisse-tomber.

Pidge n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son travail pour lui parler mais Lance avait clairement senti qu'elle s'était tendue. Il devait y avoir une histoire à découvrir. Peut-être qu'en parlant un peu plus, elle finirait par s'ouvrir à lui à ce sujet. Il était son ami, prêter une oreille attentive aux plaintes de ses amis était normal. Sans compter qu'il était curieux. Après avoir continué un moment en silence, il jeta un œil à Platt qui ronflait et il se dit qu'il devait relancer la conversation si même la souris dormait.

\- Tu as des exemples ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Tes observations sur les autres ? Tu as des choses à dire sur notre équipe ?

\- Quel genre de choses ?

\- N'importe.

Elle leva les yeux de sa machinerie et tapota sa lèvre inférieure de son index, plongée dans sa réflexion. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon et s'irrita d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver naturel de considérer Pidge sous cet angle et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Les souris avaient l'air d'être passionnées par la conversation mais les deux humains ne leur prêtèrent pas attention.

\- Keith est très certainement gay. Je ne pense pas qu'il le cache sciemment mais c'est quelqu'un d'assez secret malgré son tempérament impétueux. Je pensais qu'il avait le béguin pour Shiro mais maintenant, je me demande si...

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Lance avec circonspection. Celui-ci était toute ouïe mais il sentait vaguement que le sujet de Keith était particulier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Je ne devrai peut-être pas parler de ce genre de choses avec toi.

\- Allez, pequeña. Je te promets de ne pas lui dire que tu m'en as parlé. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai commencé à me douter depuis un moment qu'il préférait les hommes même si je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il ait des sentiments pour Shiro.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étrécirent pour le jauger à nouveau et Lance se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Elle finit par poser son travail et se tourner vers lui. Chuchule et Plachu escaladèrent l'épaule de la jeune fille pour mieux écouter.

\- Très bien, puisque tu y tiens... Je pense qu'il avait des sentiments pour Shiro - évidemment, Shiro n'a rien remarqué, il doit penser que c'est une sorte de relation fraternelle – et peut-être en a-t-il toujours mais désormais je pense qu'il est attiré par toi.

\- Quoi ?  _Moi_ ?

Lance se leva comme piquer au vif, à la fois troublé et énervé d'entendre ça.

\- Chut, crétin ! Siffla Pidge en regardant avec méfiance la porte du salon mais personne n'avait l'air d'être dans le coin et Keith était en mission à des années-lumière de leur position actuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? Demanda Lance avant de se rasseoir en boudant.

\- Premièrement, les regards, les sourires et sa gestuelle auprès des hommes n'est pas la même qu'avec les filles. Il sourit et est détendu près des hommes mais par exemple, il reste de marbre pour une bombe telle qu'Allura. Et dernièrement, il sourit souvent quand vous vous adressé la parole et le ton de sa voix est différent, plus grave, quand il te parle.

\- C'est ça qui te fait penser qu'il a des... sentiments pour moi ? Tu dérailles, Pigeon.

\- Eh bien, oui, rétorqua Pidge avec humeur. Cela fait partie du langage inconscient de l'amour. Peut-être que si Loverboy Lance savait ça, il ne se prendrait pas autant de râteaux.

Le jeune homme adressa un regard noir au paladin vert mais celle-ci croisa les bras avec défi avant de détourner le visage. Il aurait aimé que Pidge lui fournisse des observations plus tangibles que de la psychologie mais ses paroles faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait nier avoir lui-même remarqué un changement de comportement de Keith envers lui et que cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'y était pas insensible.

\- Et puisque tu es tellement curieux de savoir ce que j'ai observé, sache que j'ai compris que tu étais sûrement bi même si tu ne parles sans arrêt que de filles et je suis quasiment sûre que tu n'es pas insensible au charme de notre cher loup solitaire. Mais tu ne l'acceptes pas parce que tu as de vrais problèmes de confiance en toi malgré tes fanfaronnades.

Après avoir annoncé cela sèchement, Pidge s'empara à nouveau de son travail avec un geste rageur qui effraya les souris. Elle vissa une nouvelle pièce sur sa machinerie avec des mains tremblantes et soupira quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était trop nerveuse pour travailler correctement. Elle reposa ce qu'elle avait en main et caressa les souris pour se calmer. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était énervée toute seule et que parler des problèmes de confiance de Lance était un coup bas. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'elle se demandait de quelle façon elle devrait s'excuser, elle entendit Lance lui adresser la parole d'un ton indécis.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis bi même si je laisse à penser que je n'aime que les filles. J'ai fréquenté des garçons aussi à l'occasion mais jamais rien de sérieux. Pour Keith, j'imagine que je m'en suis rendu compte mais je ne sais pas, je... Je ne le sens pas trop. Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de lui...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Pidge comprenait qu'elle n'était pas concernée par cette histoire. Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être emportée comme ça mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si contrariée.

\- N'en parlons plus alors.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lance repassa la porte du salon avec deux bols de goo. Quand il avait entendu le ventre de Pidge crier famine, il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle qu'elle fasse une pause et était parti à la cuisine leur chercher un en-cas mais sans Hunk dans le coin, le choix se limitait au goo. Il posa son bol devant Pidge et s'installa à côté d'elle pour manger, laissant les souris se servir un peu au passage. 

L'ambiance était un peu bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux perdu leur sang-froid et Lance s'en voulait car c'est lui qui avait poussé la conversation alors que Pidge hésitait car elle savait que le sujet était sensible. Et il s'était énervé parce qu'il était gêné d'être confronté aux sentiments confus qu'il avait pour Keith alors qu'il voulait si clairement établir un lien avec Pidge. Il relança la conversation d'un ton décontracté. 

\- De ce que j'ai vu, tu as effectivement de bons talents d'observatrice en ce qui concerne tes compagnons de tous les jours alors en quoi deviner des choses qui sont en lien avec toi peut-il être si difficile ? 

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt introverti. En dehors de vous, je n'ai quasiment aucun ami. La seule personne en qui j'avais toute confiance avant vous, ça a toujours été Matt. Dans ces conditions, quand les gens interagissent avec moi, je cogite beaucoup trop et je loupe souvent l'essentiel. 

Les propos de Pidge recelaient tellement de sentiments aigres-doux que Lance en frissonna de gêne. Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit de demander à en savoir plus. 

\- J'ai la nette impression que tu as connu des situations désagréables qui te pèsent encore aujourd'hui. Si tu veux en parler, saches que je suis là. Ou à Hunk, si tu préfères. Je sais qu'il est plus doué que moi pour ces choses-là. 

 

Pidge lança un regard à Lance avant d'abaisser sa cuillère jusqu'aux souris, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir dit des choses déplacées à Lance et se demandait comment se racheter, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Il lui avait fait confiance en lui parlant de ses sentiments alors pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas de même. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé Matt et elle avait parfois envie de parler à quelqu'un. Elle posa sa cuillère. 

\- Tu me promets de ne pas le répéter ? 

\- Promis juré. Tu es sûre de vouloir m'en parler ? 

\- Considère ça comme mes excuses pour avoir parlé si librement de tes problèmes de confiance. Tu sais je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux que toi à ce niveau. 

Il hocha la tête. C'était vrai que ça lui avait fait mal d'entendre ça mais il était tout prêt à pardonner Pidge pour ça. Il aimait bouder mais il n'avait jamais été des plus rancuniers. Il laissa un silence confortable s'installer avant que la jeune fille ne se lance dans ses explications. 

\- La première fois c'était quand j'avais onze ans. C'était tellement idiot, tellement évident... on avait tout un trimestre pour concevoir un exposé scientifique qu'on présenterait à un salon des sciences. Des garçons de la classe, m'avaient approché pour qu'on soit dans la même équipe alors qu'ils étaient tout à fait ignorant de mon existence jusque-là, ils ne faisaient que me traiter de nerd à cette époque. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne pas voir que c'était juste pour profiter de la tête de la classe pour s'assurer une bonne note. L'un d'eux a commencé à me faire croire qu'il était amoureux de moi mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé me le dire parce qu'il avait peur que je le juge trop stupide pour moi. 

Elle eut un rire amer et Lance commençait à deviner la suite. 

\- J'étais plus naïve que je le pensais et je suis tombée dans le panneau. Si les autres étaient toujours des parasites à mes yeux, lui, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier. Je crois qu'il a été mon premier béguin. Je n'arrêtais pas de bassiner Matt avec lui du matin au soir. Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, lui aussi était un parasite et tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'avoir une bonne note et aussitôt avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une nerd sans intérêt. Et crédule en plus de ça. 

\- Quiznack, Pidge ! J'peux pas croire que t'as pu te coltiner un pareil connard à seulement onze ans. Je suis désolé. 

\- Il a été mon premier cœur brisé. Si je tirais de la fierté d'être une nerd avant ça, c'était devenue une insulte pour moi après ça. Depuis ce jour, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de confiance en soi. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Pidge. 

Lance songea à certaines fois où il l'avait traitée de nerd et s'en voulut terriblement, maintenant qu'il savait à quel point ce mot l'avait marquée de façon négative. Il était vraiment navré d'apprendre à quel point son adolescence avait dû être solitaire si elle s'était vraiment coupée des autres. Il ne se demandait même plus pourquoi elle était tellement réservée et bizarre socialement. 

\- Si je tenais ce sale petit cabrón qui t'as fait ça, je le réduirai en bouillie. 

Pidge eut un petit rire mais il n'était plus teinté d'amertume comme précédemment. 

-Ce qui est fait est fait mais je suis touchée. J'ai mis énormément de temps à m'en remettre mais j'en suis venue à vous faire confiance à tous. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde pour pouvoir se vanter de pouvoir confier sa vie les yeux fermés à leurs amis. 

Lance lui sourit. Il se sentait étrangement galvanisé de savoir qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il fasse partie des quelques élus à qui elle avait accordé sa confiance. Cette histoire n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse, mais il comprenait mieux Pidge maintenant qu'il découvrait un peu de l'histoire de Katie. 

\- J'espère que tu ne penses pas que tous les garçons sont des salops depuis ça. Il y a des tas de types qui seraient heureux de pouvoir sortir avec toi. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit quelque chose comme ça mais il trouva cela embarrassant surtout quand Pidge se mit à rougir. Quand ses joues se teintèrent d'une délicate teinte rose, ça lui rappela l'autre Katie. 

\- Tu sais, ça va sûrement te surprendre mais... je suis bi. 

\- Quoi ? 

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à entendre ça maintenant et encore moins venant de Pidge. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. 

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. À part Matt, personne n'est au courant. Et puis, arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête curieuse, c'est gênant. 

\- Pardon. Mais j'avoue que je ne n'y aurais jamais cru si tu ne me l'avais pas toi-même avoué. 

 - Ne va pas t'imaginer trop de choses. Je ne suis sortie qu'avec une seule fille. C'est la seule personne avec qui je sois sortie, en fait. 

\- Quoi ? Tu as eu une petite-copine ? 

\- Si tu continues d'être aussi surpris, je vais finir par mal le prendre, crétin. 

Les joues de Pidge étaient maintenant très rouges mais le jeune homme n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'approcha de Pidge et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se pencher vers elle d'un air de connivence. 

\- Raconte-moi tout, mon Pigeon. Pas moyen que je sorte de cette pièce sans en savoir plus. 

\- Tu es infernal, Lance. Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur tes conquêtes, moi ? 

\- Non, jamais. Mais je n'ai jamais attendu tes questions pour en parler. 

Pas faux. Lance était une pipelette qui aimait se vanter de ses conquêtes et Pidge en avait déjà eu la migraine à l'époque de l'académie rien qu'à l'écouter. Si elle ne lui racontait pas, elle était sûre qu'il la harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez et décide de le jeter dans le vide de l'espace à coup de pieds dans le derrière. Elle soupira avec résignation. Pour se calmer un peu, elle récupéra son tournevis et son travail pour s'occuper les mains. Elle avait presque fini de tout remonter après tout. 

\- Je venais d'avoir quatorze ans. Pour faire simple, j'ai rencontré Sara parce qu'on avait toutes les deux hacké les serveurs d'un jeu en ligne en même temps de façon tout à fait fortuite. Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi je hackais, je ne te le dirai pas. Je pensais avoir pris mes précautions mais Sara avait réussi à me tracer et par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouvaient qu'on habitait à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. Elle était intriguée par moi et moi j'étais fascinée par ses capacités de hacker. On s'est beaucoup envoyé de messages au début, elle m'a énormément appris. Et un jour, elle a voulu qu'on se rencontre. 

\- Plutôt entreprenante, cette Sara. 

\- Tu ne penses pas si bien dire. Je jonglais encore avec des problèmes de self-estime et de confiance et j'ai refusé mais Sara n'était pas du genre à prendre non pour une réponse. Elle est venue me trouver à mon insu et m'a embarqué dans ses aventures. Elle avait dix-sept ans, était en tout point non conforme aux autres, jusqu'à sa couleur de cheveux et faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait parce qu'elle vivait à fond le moment présent. Je n'ai compris que plus tard pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. C'est grâce à elle que je suis sortie de ma coquille. Elle m'a appris à chérir ma différence disant qu'il n'était pas normal qu'elle m'aime plus que moi-même je ne m'aimais. Ça parait idiot... 

\- Pas du tout. Je crois que je comprends très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. 

Lance avait dit ça avec tant de sérieux alors qu'un petit sourire mélancolique jouait sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse deviner pourquoi il avait cette expression. Elle rougissait de plus en plus et décida de détourner le regard. 

\- Je ne sais pas si elle a jamais eu des sentiments sérieux pour moi mais je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle et on s'est fréquentées... euh, physiquement. 

\- Wow, Pidge. 

Elle se dissimula le visage entre ses mains et était décidée à ne plus croiser le regard de Lance. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir dit à Lance alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à Matt qui avait toujours cru qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une relation purement platonique avec cette fille. Lance de son côté était loin d'avoir imaginé que Pidge puisse être sexuellement active et rien que d'y penser, il se sentait à la fois coupable et... excité ? Non, non, non. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. 

Mais l'imagination de Lance fonctionnait plus vite que sa raison faible. Dans son esprit, les corps nus de Pidge et Allura, jambes entremêlées, explorant la bouche l'une de l'autre surgirent dans son esprit. Pourquoi ce fantasme soudain faisait-il apparaitre la princesse avec Pidge ? Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait cette Sara dont parlait Pidge mais de là à ce que son esprit dévoyé la remplace par cette pure Allura... Et puis, en fait qu'en savait-il qu'elle était pure ? Il aurait juré que Pidge était hétéro et n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit avant cet après-midi. 

Il s'efforça de soupirer longuement, pour chasser la chaleur qui montait en lui et reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui se laissait emporter facilement. 

\- Bref, notre relation a été aussi intense que brève. Un jour Sara s'est éloignée et n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Je ne l'ai pas très bien pris mais j'étais persuadée qu'il y a avait une raison à son départ. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser parce que la mission Kerberos disparut peu après et que je me suis concentrée uniquement sur le fait de découvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Et je me suis infiltrée à l'académie en tant que Pidge Gunderson.

\- Elle a disparu comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Et tu as retrouvé sa trace ? 

\- Oui et oui. 

\- Je peux en savoir plus ou j'en demande trop ? 

\- Tu en demandes décidément trop et moi, j'ai beaucoup trop parlé mais je ne vois pas de raison de me taire, à ce stade. J'ai appris que Sara était sérieusement malade. Elle est morte pendant que j'tais à l'académie sans que nous ne nous soyons revues ou qu'on ait reparlé. Je ne peux que supposer les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'est éloignée. Je n'étais pas là pour elle à la fin et je le regrette mais je sais que j'aurais été incapable de gérer son décès si on était restées ensemble.  

\- Je suis désolé Pidge. Je n'aurai vraiment pas dû t'inciter à parler. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. 

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle. Peut-être le dernier aussi, mais ça fait du bien de partager ce souvenir avec quelqu'un. 

Ils demeurèrent dans le silence pendant un temps. Pidge finissant ses réparations et lui tentant de remonter son coffret qu'il avait laissé en plan. Quand les réparations furent finies, elle s'assura que tout fonctionne et fit fonctionner la boîte à musique. Une mélodie aussi belle que triste résonna autour d'eux. Les instruments étaient différents de ceux qu'ils pouvaient entendre sur Terre mais les accords étaient les mêmes et ils apprécièrent la musique, satisfait d'avoir réussi. 

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée Lance. 

\- Je n'ai pas fait rand chose. Tu es juste la meilleure experte technologique possible quoi qu'en dise ces idiots qui te traitaient de nerd quand tu étais plus jeune. D'ailleurs, je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça maintenant que je sais que ça te blesse, même si je ne pensais pas à mal en t'appelant comme ça. 

\- Je ne parlais pas que de la boîte à musique. Mais merci pour ça aussi. Tu me fais penser à Sara, à ta façon de me soutenir – de nous soutenir tous. Je suis à peu près sûre que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ton soutien est important pour les autres que ce soit sur le terrain ou pour le moral. 

A ce moment, Lance eut l'impression d'entendre l'autre Katie alors que celle de son monde lui répétait quasiment les mêmes mots que la jeune fille lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans son lion. Elle était là, sa Katie. Sa Pidge. Sans prévenir, il l'entoura de ses bras et coinça sa tête sous son menton pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. 

\- Lance ? Pourquoi … ? Lance, tu pleures ? 

\- Chut. Laisse-moi juste te serrer dans mes bras et ne pose pas de questions s'il te plait.  

Le corps secoué de larmes silencieuses, il la tenait fermement contre lui. Pidge referma ses bras autour de sa taille et patienta, indécise. Elle était pressée contre lui, son corps gracile contre son corps ferme et élancé, elle entendait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine avant de se calmer peu à peu. Elle était rouge d'embarras mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage non plus alors c'était pour le mieux. Cette proximité, cette spontanéité, cette capacité à lui faire du bien... Pidge était déjà tombée pour ça et il semblait que ça lui arrivait à nouveau. 


End file.
